


Struck Chords

by Love_the_little_wonders



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Character Study, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Loveeater, Lukanette, Miraculous Ladybug Season 3 finale spoilers, Miraculous Ladybug Spoilers, POV Luka Couffaine, Post-Episode: s03 Desperada, Romantic Angst, Sad Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Season 3 Finale, Season 3 Spoilers, Spoilers, heart hunter, hearthunter, love eater, ml season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 01:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_the_little_wonders/pseuds/Love_the_little_wonders
Summary: My bike along with my guitar lay discarded on the sidewalk for anything to happen but I couldn’t care less right now.In this moment with the traffic passing by, there is only Marinette, me, and a broken heart.





	Struck Chords

**Author's Note:**

> These blueberries need to be loved

My bike along with my guitar lay discarded on the sidewalk for anything to happen but I couldn’t care less right now.

In this moment with the traffic passing by, there is only Marinette, me, and a broken heart.

\\\

You could say that I was born with a “gift”, though I would say it's more of an enhanced sense. 

I was born with it the way that some people are natural born athletes who sprint as soon as they can walk or are wicked smart and can recite the periodic table of elements as well as a nursery rhyme by age three. Others are more musically inclined like myself and can play with little to no practice needed.

But that’s not my “gift”. 

I’m an empath who can hear people’s heart songs. 

\\\

Living in Paris, I pass by so many people everyday and each person carries a song in their heart. When I focus on someone’s song I can tell who they are better than a conversation ever could tell me. To me, most people sound like elevator music but I don’t mean that in a rude way. It’s usually mid tempo and calming the way an open handshake and gentle smile would signal friendliness. Often times when someone’s heart begins to feel lost it loses its calming melody and becomes dissonant. For the most part though, people’s songs don’t change all that much overall. 

They go through movements I guess. 

From one movement to the next our hearts rise and fall and it’s normal to hear some off notes in a particularly upset person but that doesn’t define their true nature. I’ve only ever heard a handful of people’s songs that struck fear in my own heart at which I made sure to steer clear of them if I could manage. I feel like we’re all flawed people and though I can hear who people really are, I still believe in humanity and innate goodness. 

\\\

But it can get overwhelming being able to hear what others feel.

I become easily swayed by someone’s grief and lose myself in their sadness or frustrations. Honestly, I had a rough time growing up because of it. In école, I would burst into tears so often, eventually I became withdrawn and too anxious to leave home. Maman could tell that I was suffering and offered to homeschool me and despite her free spirited nature, she was diligent so that I was at the same level as other children my age. Of course, that didn’t mean that we were seriously studying all the time. Her idea of teaching was to take me around Paris and begin a lesson on whatever struck her fancy. If the zoo happened to be close by we would go and she would tell me about every animal, where they came from, and how all life big and small should be valued. Or we could be grocery shopping and she’d give me an impromptu lesson on agriculture and the tyranny of capitalism. Most outings had to be kept short,otherwise I’d become overwhelmed. My life had consisted of Maman, Juleka, _ La Liberté _, and music. 

\\\

It was actually Juleka who suggested I take up meditation. 

Prior to her suggestion, I would calm myself down by strumming scales until it was all I heard. 

She came to me one day after I had been plucking at my guitar for who knows how long and growing increasingly frustrated with myself. With her quiet demeanor, she had me put my guitar aside and we sat down on the floor. Turning on her tablet, she showed me a video on mediation and helped me through it the first few times. All those heart songs that would play all at once that would fill my ears and cause my heart to stutter soon began to fade to the background and became comparable to the sounds of traffic and the city. 

It was a freedom that not even Maman could experience while manning _ La Liberté _on open waters. With lessons happening only when necessary, I used my newfound freedom to do things that I couldn’t have done before and with my bike under me, I explored the city. I could now go into crowded places and just people watch without having a panic attack. I could enjoy a meal in a restaurant or go to the movies with my sister and her friends. Juleka’s friends soon became my close friends too and I even got them into music. 

\\\

I grew so used to hearing the elevator music that was most people’s heart songs that when I heard Marinette’s song for the first time, my heart was struck through.

I’m not good with words but if I had to describe that moment, it was like being underwater and only hearing muffled voices passing by and then to suddenly surface and hear everything with perfect clarity. 

It felt as though my whole body trembled as goosebumps raised on my skin. When I opened my eyes and saw the girl with the heart stopping song standing in my room looking lost and a bit flustered, my heart threatened to beat out of my chest. 

Her expression only made her more endearing and I couldn't stop myself from teasing her a bit if only to see how her blush dusted her cheeks. Hopefully she couldn’t see the way I was blushing too.

\\\

Since that initial meeting, she’s become the song that plays in my head on repeat. Sometimes I find myself strumming it when I feel down and it calms me in a way that scales never could for which I am so grateful. Her presence in my life feels like soothing arms wrapping me in the warmest embrace and I never want to let go.

It may sound cliche but I know her heart's song the way I know my way home. Her heart’s song is as unique as she is amazing, how could I not have been moved from hearing it for the first time.

From so little, she’s been able to do so much for me that I don’t know if I could ever thank her enough. I would do anything for the girl that simultaneously calms and wrecks my heart. 

\\\

Holding her now in my arms, it feels bittersweet. Her song’s melody hasn’t changed and it's still mesmerizing, yet hearing it in the minor key it’s in makes me want to cry in a way that I haven’t for a long time.

The rejection that seemed inevitable to a passerby finally arrived and it left her just as broken as I thought it would. Knowing that her heart was set on another, how could I keep her from her happiness. To me, being her friend was more than enough if that’s all that ever can be.

I feel like I’m the luckiest guy in the world to be able to hear such a beautiful song from an equally stunning girl. If only the others could see how amazing Marinette truly was. If they could truly see her the way I do. Not as class president, not as up and coming designer for Jagged Stone, and not even as Ladybug (though I’m pretty sure no one else knows that other than maybe me). If only they could see her as just Marinette. Because “just Marinette” is pretty special on her own. 

Though I’m able to hold and comfort her, I know that I’m on borrowed time, because one day he’ll see her as clearly as I do and she’ll go to him like I always knew she would. Still, as I rub comforting circles on her back, I treasure the time that we do have. Second chance couldn’t change the future no matter how much I would want it to, yet I would do anything to make her happy even if it means that I can never be happy with her.

**Author's Note:**

> The finale thoroughly wrecked me T-T. I love Lukanette as much as I love Adrinette and this hurt my heart.  
Honestly I saw it coming from a whiles away but it still hurts. I just want them to be happy!!! 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading! <3


End file.
